Living Within
by KittyKittyKT
Summary: We all know that Kakarotto once existed, but was he really evil. This is his story. One which no one knows about untill now. I really suck with summaries, sorry about that. Please RR. REPOSTED
1. CH1 Kakarotto's POV

A/N This story/poem is written in two different points of view. I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. 

So don't sue me I have no money.

Please R/R when you're done reading.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kakorotto 

You say you don't know me

You never heard of me before

You lied to yourself

Believing that I am gone

You reject me

You always denied me

But you can never run from me

Because I am still a part of you

You say I lie

Why should I

I have no reasons to

Cause I'm always with you

You try to fight me

You try to run from me

You try to hide from me

You try to forget me

I will always fight back at you

I will always catch up to you

I will always find you

I will never let you forget me

Why do you think I'm the enemy?

True I was sent here to destroy the Earth

But does it mean that I was really going to do it?

You have to understand

I am not here to hold you down

I am not here to take your life away from you

And I am not here to destroy everything that means dear to you

Try to understand what I am saying. 

Why do you think I'm evil? 

Is it for what I did when I first arrived on Earth?

Is that it?

I was an infant

I watch my father die

I watch my home world destroyed

And I was alone.

Tell me then how should I act then

Welcome strangers with open arms

When you have no idea what their intentions are

Just listen and try to understand me Goku

I am not going to harm anyone like they say I would

But I still alive

In you

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 A/N I know I crazy and its kind of corny, but it's just a thought

Coming soon… Goku's point of view

^_^  When I get my lazy but from bed. 

Oh and I got my computer to work. Please R/R…


	2. Goku's POV

Authors Note

I can't believe I got a review in less then 20 minuets. I thought that I suck at writing stories.

Well thanks KrysSaiyen and Lauryn S for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And because Lauryn S. hopes that I update real soon, I decided to.

Well here goes. One more thing…

 (takes a deep breath) !!!!I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!!

(exhales rapidly). ^_^ ok on with the story/poem. Which ever you prefer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goku's POV

It's hard to understand

With all the enemies I faced

And all the dangers that came with them

Yet you tell me that you are not an enemy

How can I trust you?

You are just like all of them 

Heartless and ruthless

Cold-blooded murderers 

If I give you a chance 

Will you turn on me?

Like all of the others have

Should I even give you a chance?

Some pleaded

Others I just gave it to them

But in the end

It was just to turn on me

Everyone thinks that I am the same Goku

But I not

Not anymore

Never again

This is what happens when they turn on you

This is what happens when they ask for a chance

Many people do change

Like my friends

Many others take advantage of it

Use to try to kill me

My own brother was one of them

I just don't know what to do

True you are a part of me

But can I accept you?

Is that the right thing to do?

Is that what I need to do?

Will you turn on me like so many has?

Can I trust you in the end?

Or will you just be my downfall

When I let my guard down?

Who are you?

Please tell me

Because I need to know

For my sake…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- I know! It is corny like Hell, but I don't care. But I do care to know what you think about this chapter. So PLEASE R/R…

I will be really nice to you if you do.

Coming soon…

Kakarotto's POV  

When I decided to do it.  ^_^  ( hehehehehehehe)


	3. Kakarotto's POV

KT comes out after hiding the shovel and Vegita.

KT- I'm back and Happy New Year. (pulls out party hat and whistle). Looks like I still going to continue writing this poem and 

it looks like Vegita won't be here for a while, (hides shovel under the bed) but oh well.

On with the story/poem.

PLEASE R/R and I don't own dbz for the millionth time

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Kakarotto's POV

-

You still don't believe me

Probably think I'm lying

I don't blame you though

I don't blame you at all.

I know what you are afraid of

You are afraid of what might happen

Afraid of the consequences

Afraid of me.

You've been deceived so many times

It changed you

I see it in your eyes 

Something that is missing from before.

You find it hard to trust people

People that you don't know

People that could later on be your friend

People that you could rely on.

You still need to trust people Goku

You need to learn to trust me

Like I trust you

Even though we are different.

But we are the same at the same time

I am you

And you are me

That will always be the same.

No matter what happens

That will never be the same

So are you going to keep me locked up here forever?

Or let me out and truly be a part of you.

It's all your decision 

So choose wisely

Because after that there is no turning back

No turning back from becoming one.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N so what do you think. Does it suck or is it good? Should I get a job? You tell me. So please don't forget to R/R and maybe I'll tell

you where Vegita is. Well I'm going to sleep now because it is now 5:06 AM.

Good Night zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	4. Goku's POV

A/N I'm in the hospital right now visiting a relative of my mom that I don't even know and the truth is that ***I REALLY HATE HOSPITALS.***

They give me the creeps. O_O

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KT- "Hey I can't talk anymore now because Vegita came back from the dead and now he wants to send me there."

Vegita- "First of all women I wasn't dead and second you buried me alive."

KT- "Vegita, are you all right? You are not yelling at me."

Vegita- "I'm not finished yet women" he says very calmly.

KT- glump…

Vegita- "Now all I want to know is WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BEFORE I GIVE YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL!!!"

KT- "Well I was just, kind of, umm getting ready to umm…"

Vegita- "Ready to what?"

KT- "RUN AWAY!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goku's POV

-

I don't need you

Like you said I do

I never needed you

And I don't need you now

I fight on my own

I always had

And always will

Nothing will change

I fight to protect my family

I fight to protect my friends

I fight to protect the earth

I fight for the innocent

How can I trust you

When I know I can't

Like I said before

I fight alone

Why can't you leave me alone?

What do you want from me?

Why can't you understand

That I don't need you

Just leave me alone

I don't want to here you anymore

Just let it be

And go away

I don't need you

Because I have my family

I have my friends

I have everything I need

Why do you make this so confusing?

Why is it so hard to ignore?

Am I right 

Or are you telling the truth

I don't know anymore

I don't know whom to believe anymore

Should I believe what everyone tells me about the saiyans

Or should I listen to you for once

I will listen…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KT- ( comes back panting hard ) " I can't talk that much now because Vegita wants to kill me, but please R/R before you go and just to let 

you know I think I only have 2 or 3 more chapters left for this poem/story."

Vegita- "KT where are yyyyyooooooouuuuuuuu????"

KT- "AHHH I GOT TO GO BYE" ( runs away with Vegita behind her )


	5. Kakarotto's POV

KT- "I'm still alive, but for now. Vegehead is too sleepy to try to kill me now. Funny how I can write 

stories a lot better at night than at day. I guess I'm more of a night owl than a normal person. Well only 

2 or 3 more chapters to go. After that I'll either keep working on "Redoing Family History" or start on 

another new story. I haven't decided yet. I DON'T OWN DBZ blah blah blah blah blah. You get the point.

Chapter 5

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kakarotto's POV

I don't understand you

What is it that you mean

That you don't need anyone

To help you win your battles

What you don't understand

Is that I was always there

Along side of you

Even if you don't know it

I was always there to help you

I did fight along side of you

Even if you didn't know of my existence

You never fought alone

I heard every word you said

I felt the same pain you felt

I shared to same anger

During those times

I silently kept watch

As you rest

Warned you of danger

As they approach

I guarded your family as well

And I never gave up thinking

That I would have a chance

To talk to you

I tired of being locked up

Please stop ignoring me

And just listen for once

All I want is a chance

I now you do need me

For what would you be without me

Without me

You wouldn't be who you are now

Like I said 

I don't want to take your life away

Just be a part of it

But you still have control

Maybe then you could tell me about your family

I can tell you about mine

The family you never got to know

Because of Frieza

But then again

You wouldn't have what you have now

And a wonderful life to live

A life without despair

  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________

KT- What just came over me? Am I on crack without knowing it? I'll figure it out tomorrow for it is now 12:18 AM.

Sleep tight.


	6. Goku's POV

KT- "who who whoo, who who whoo; I'm still awake. I'm one freaky person/cat/owl.

 ^_^! Well I'm almost done with this story/poem, whichever one you want. One more to 

go, just one more and I'll be home free, okay I'm done acting like an idiot now. Well 

MEOW with the story/poem". 

________________________________________________________________________

Goku POV

I finally understand 

I understand the truth now

There is nothing to worry about 

Like I thought it would

Best of all

I can still live my life

To the fullest 

Like I dreamed

I can still be myself

Like nothing has changed

But things have changed

I will no longer be alone

I have you

To talk to

To share my company

And to share my life

You are right

There is nothing

To be afraid of

Nothing at all

To think

I was always afraid

Of you

Another part of me

How silly does it sound

To be running from yourself

After all these years

Because you believe what people tell you

But now I know the truth

And I'm not worry anymore 

Because now I know 

You won't betrayed me

So I guess I should

Show you how my life works

Eat, train, and sleep.

Pretty simple hee

Just kidding

You probably thought a minuet ago

That this was the biggest mistake

You have ever done

Imagine doing this everyday

You would have probably have gone crazy

In a week or two

And beg to have some fun

What you don't know

Is that everyday it's an adventure

Sometimes you have fun 

And sometimes you are miserable

But I beg of you

Don't loose your temper

I don't need another Vegita in my head

For the rest of my life

_______________________________________________________________________

KT- Well would you look at that. Goku is showing his sense of humor to Kakarotto. 

Looks like those two are going to get along real well. Got to go, for it is now 1:23 AM. 

Plus I still have to work on my other story "Redoing family history." 

Well who who whoo, who who whoo, bye ^_^ MEOW!!!


	7. Both POV

A/N: (singing &dancing)

Hey, I'm back, I back, I'm really, really, really back….

( '-' )  ('-')  (      )  ('-')  ( '-' )

Sorry I haven't been unable to update for so long, it's just that many things came up. For starters I got into another fight with my mother with so happened to be the 7th one in the same week, I have to finish my 3D French Monument for the Youth Fair here in South Florida (where I live) and I had a 3D cell model and a 5 page report on French and I also had the Science Fair project which I had already finished so time ago and a book report to do for English class. I also suffered chemical burns last Monday because of a stupid accident I had. So in other words I was VERY busy and now I hope to get back to writing since I finally caught up with some of my work. Okay I done whining for now so here's the last chapter. I have decided for both POV's to be in this chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________

Goku's POV

People are starting to see a change in me

And I am quite aware of it 

Now it seems easier to outsmart people

Even Bulma if I wanted

I can understand Chi Chi now

And find new ways to ignore arguments

She seems happier now

And so am I

It seems Vegita is getting angrier with me

Because now he has two people to deal with

When it comes to verbal fights

Bulma seems to enjoy the idea though

Kakarotto's POV

Great! Just great!

That woman wants to give Goku an IQ test

To see if he wasn't dumb all this time

Should I help him or not

It's up to him

Cause it's his life

But I do wonder

What would happen if Vegita finds out the truth?

My only conclusion

Is that we would both be dead

But it would be fun

To see his face with anger

Wouldn't you agree?

Goku's POV

Kakarotto is at it again

I hate when he starts to get ideas

But then who wouldn't

And he has a point

What would my friends thinks if they find out

Would they freak out? 

Thinking that the killer Saiyan psycho in me

Would rebel and destroy the Earth

This is something that the both of us 

Have to think real hard about

I cannot consider myself only anymore

Because Kakarotto has a right to decide as well

I just hope that they won't freak

Especially Chi Chi 

I don't want to think about what she would say

And I don't even want to mention it

What would happen 

If my friends don't agree with me

And wants me to drink some of the sacred water 

To kill him

Kakarotto's POV

I can easily answer that question

Lets keep it secret

If you fear about what they have to say

Then don't tell them about me

Remember what they say: What they don't know won't hurt them

____________________________________________________________________________

A/N I finally finished, but now here's the big question I was wondering about. Should I write a story

about how the gang would react if Goku told them his secret. Would Kakarotto survive if Goku does? Well tell me what you think I should do. Please don't forget to R/R. I would really appreciate if you do. Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention that I would try to update "Redoing Family History" before the end of the month *IF* I have time.     ^_^MEOW 


End file.
